Czego ode mnie chcesz?
by kancchan
Summary: Jakie korzyści płynął z przegranej?


Himuro targały sprzeczne uczucia, których nie potrafił zidentyfikować i wrzucić do jednego worka. Z jednej strony miał serdecznie dość tego, że ponieśli tak druzgocącą porażkę, z drugiej zaś w głębi duszy poczuł prawdziwą ulgę i coś na kształt szczęścia.

Uśmiechnął się gorzko na widok zapłakanej twarzy Murasakibary, zdjął ręcznik przerzucony przez barki i narzucił go na jego głowę, wykorzystując okazję, aby poczochrać jego przepocone, związane w kitę purpurowe włosy.

— Proszę, nie becz, ludzie patrzą — upomniał, gdy Atsushi niemal zakrztusił się łzami.

_I nie wygaduj takich bzdur, że czułeś znudzenie. Dałeś z siebie wszystko,_ przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy środkowy przygryzł wargę i nieudolnie starł łzy z mokrego policzka.

Prawda była taka, że nawet Tatsuya, teoretycznie zawsze obojętny na ludzkie cierpnie, czuł, że serce mu się krajało na widok rozklejonego Murasakibary, który miał nawet problemy z oddychaniem.

Złapał go za policzki i potrząsnął delikatnie ku górze, uśmiechając się przy tym, aby tylko nie zwariować, aby także nie wybuchnąć płaczem. Przecież także nie chciał przegrać, chciał pokazać, że nadal figuruje jako starszy brat, że to ich drużyna jest najlepsza w kraju, że… że…

— Czego ode mnie chcesz?! — wysyczał przez zaciśnięte usta Atsushi, gdy złapał strategiczny oddech do płuc i szybko go zwrócił. Strącił dłonie Himuro z łatwością, gdy ten westchnął tylko głęboko. — Nie potrzebuję pocieszenia od takiego słabeusza jak ty, Muro-chin — postanowił i wstał, choć chwiejnie, za wszelką cenę chciał utrzymać równowagę.

Himuro w pierwszej chwili chciał zrobić tak wielki zamach i wpakować swoją pięść do ust skacowanego moralnie Marusakibary, że aż sam się wzdrygnął na samą myśl, wiedząc że prędzej ucierpi jego męska duma niż monstrualne ciało środkowego.

Zamknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu, mimowolnie powstrzymując wzbierające się w oczach łzy.

— Pozwoliłem ci tylko zrobić kilka kroków ode mnie, Atsushi — odparował po chwili, trzymając się twardo swojej zasady, że pierwsze trzeba przemyśleć, a dopiero później dzielić się swoimi racjami z całym światem.

— Jesteś kłamcą, Muro-chin — stwierdził dobitnie Murasakibara, gdy zrobił krok w tył, wbijając tym razem spojrzenie w podłogę, aby tylko nie patrzeć na rozochocony tłum na trybunach, aby nie zlokalizować na nich innych przedstawicieli Generacji Cudów, albo, co najgorsza, Aka-china w swojej skromnej osobie, któremu nie potrafił w tej chwili nawet spojrzeć w oczy. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

— Vice versa, Atsushi — skomentował tylko, bo wiedział, że ten buc, mimo że ciągle wmawiał sobie, że to nie prawda, że tylko z powodu talentu jeszcze gra, tak naprawdę kochał koszykówkę z całego serca. Inaczej nie rozkleiłby się jak pierwsza lepsza dziewczyna zdradzona przez chłopaka.

Himuro był pewny, że tego dnia koszykówka ich zdradziła, ale nigdy nie odwróciła się do nich plecami, dlatego złapał umięśnione ramię Murasakibary i pociągnął go w stronę szatni. Wcześniej jeszcze stanął na palcach i otarł rąbkiem ręcznika kryształowe łzy z oczu szesnastolatka.

— Wracajmy do szatni — podjął krótko, gdy Atsushi się posłuchał i zrobił krok do przodu, uśmiechnął się delikatnie, jakby w geście triumfu.

— Jeszcze chwilkę, Muro-chin — zdecydował nagle Murasakibara, wykręcając rękę zdumionego Himuro. Lewą dłonią złapał za jego szyję, wskazujący palec zatrzymując na łańcuszku, który zdobił szyję niższego kolegi z drużyny.

_Do ciężkiej cholery,_ przemknęło Himuro przez myśli, gdy z jakiegoś powodu jego serce zaczęło pracować dwa razy szybciej. Spojrzał na Atsushiego prawie błagalnie, gdy ten pochylił się jeszcze bardziej nad zaczerwionymi policzkami rzucającego obrońcy, dotykając spoconymi, szorstkimi palcami jego wilgotnych policzków.

Zamknął oczy, ażeby tylko Atsushi nie domyślił się, że potwornie się boi być tak blisko niego.

— Otwórz oczy, Muro-chin — poprosił Atsushi, a gdy Tatsuya poczuł jego oddech na swojej szyi wzdrygnął się.

— Wracajmydoszatni — odparł szybko, przełykając gulę, która wykreowała się w gardle, skutecznie utrudniając trudną sztukę mówienia.

— Otwórz oczy — powtórzył już trochę zniecierpliwiony Murasakibara, łaskocząc nieświadomie Himuro swoimi długimi włosami po szyi.

— A-le… — zająkał się.

— Ja chcę — rzucił buntowniczo Murasakibara, jak dziecko, które żądało od rodziców wymarzonego, acz niestety za drogiego jak na ich kieszeń prezentu pod choinkę.

Tatsuya wiedział, że żaden, nawet najbardziej dobitny i przekonujący argument, nie będzie wstanie przebić nagłej zachcianki środkowego, więc posłusznie, acz z lekkim uporem wykonał polecenie.

— Podjąłem decyzję, Muro-chin — wyszeptał wprost w jego usta, zbliżając twarz ku niemu jeszcze bardziej, tak, że stykali się nosami.

— T-tak? — wychrypiał Tatsuya, zaniepokojony tą bliskością. Poczuł jak brakuje mu oddechu, jak uszy przybierają kolor dojrzałego pomidora, jak jeszcze więcej kropel potu gromadzi się na odsłoniętym karku.

— Nie dam za wygraną — oświadczył wszem i wobec, składając usta w dzióbek, gdy zaburczało mu w brzuchu, a Himuro mimowolnie zachichotał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

— Zjedzmy coś — podsunął, żałując, że wcześniej nie wpadł na takie proste wyjście z tej sytuacji.

— Jeszcze chwila, Muro-chin — wyszeptał Atsushi. — Dziękuję — odparł cicho, tak cicho, że Himuro ledwo go usłyszał, jakby przyszło mu to z wielkim trudem.

Tatsuya był w takim szoku, że aż rozchylił nieświadomie usta i przełknął głośno ślinę, gdy rozgrzane wargi Atsushiego musnęły jego chłodnych.

_Przegrana miała smak gorzej czekolady._

Murasakibara Atsushi aż wzdrygnął się na samą myśl, gdy postanowił w końcu ruszyć swoje cztery litery i udać się grzecznie do szatni.

Przerzucił sobie Himuro przez ramię, jak szmacianą lalkę i, nie zważając na jego wierzganie nogami i głośne protesty tym razem w języku angielskim, z których nie zrozumiał za wiele, pomógł mu przedrzeć się przez rzekę ludzi opuszczających stadion.

* * *

_Nie zawiodę Cię. Myślałem tak, gdy spotkałem cię po raz pierwszy, szczerze zdziwiony, że Japończyk może mieć ponad dwa metry. _

_Nie zawiodę Cię. Myślałem tak za każdym razem, gdy wchodziliśmy na boisko w akompaniamencie głośnych oklasków z trybun. _

_Nie zawiodę Cię. Myślałem tak za każdym razem, gdy balansowałem pomiędzy innymi zawodnikami, podczas dryblowania z piłką, wymijając wszystkich dookoła._

_Nie zawiodę Cię. Myślałem tak za każdym razem, gdy kozłowałem do samego kosza, podrywałem się z ziemi i wykonywałem swój rzut, nad którym tak ciężko pracowałem tego lata, ubiegłego i jeszcze następnego. _

_Nie zawiodę Cię. Myślałem tak za każdym razem, gdy ocierałem spoconą twarz w przesiąkniętą potem koszulkę, gdy uśmiechałeś się zdystansowanie, gdy wygrywaliśmy, gdy świętowaliśmy w swoim małym, prywatnym zakresie. _

_Nie zawiodę Cię. Myślałem tak za każdym razem, ale…_

Uderzył pięścią w kabinę prysznicową, gdy jego łzy zniknęły w odpływie razem z wodą. Wiedział, że przesadzał, ale nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego aż tak bardzo bolała go porażka.

_Nie zawiodę Cię. Myślałem tak za każdym razem, ale… _

Zacisnął mocno palce na pierścionku na swojej szyi. Westchnął głęboko, wystawiając głowę pod bieżącą chłodną wodę. Zamknął oczy, aby ochłonąć i uspokoić skołatane nerwy.

… _gdy zawiodłem, zdałem sobie sprawę, jak beznadziejnie cię pokochałem. _

Szarpnął mocniej za rzecz, która była jednym materialnym dowodem na to wszystko, co działo się w przyszłości, a zrobił to tak mocno, że srebro werżnęło się w skórę, a po plecach poleciała stróżka krwi, która, podobnie jak łzy, zginęła w odpływie.

Kilka minut później, nadal prowadząc sam ze sobą egzystencjalny dialog, wyszedł z łazienki, opatulając się szlafrokiem. Nucąc pod nosem pewną dramatyczną piosenkę, która miała na zadanie postawić go na nogi, wszedł do małego, hotelowego pokoju, żałując, że nie załapali się na ostatni pociąg do Akity.

Stanął wpół kroku, przecierając z niedowierzaniem oczy.

— Co ty tu robisz? — zapytał zszokowany jego obecnością.

— Szukam — wytłumaczył pokrętnie i niczym niezrażony kontynuował pastwienie się nad torbą Himuro.

— Nie znajdziesz tam żadnych słodkości — odparł, przeczesując mokre włosy palcami.

— A gdzie je znajdę?

— W sklepie, w automacie — wymieniał nieporadnie.

_Idź sobie, cholero!_

— Jesteś jak zwykle nieprzygotowany, Muro-chin — stwierdził niepocieszony Murasakibara, wkładając głowę do torby, wyciągając z niej sportowe adidasy, ręcznik, do połowy wypitą butelkę wody i strój drużynowy Yosen. Rozrzucił to po wszystko dookoła i podrapał się w zamyśleniu po głowie.

— Nie możesz zabijać ciągle smutków słodyczami, Atsushi — próbował mu przemówić do rozsądku, gdy nawet sprawdził boczne kieszenie, których Himuro nie używał i dobrze o tym wiedział. — To takie dziewczęce — dodał, mając nadzieje, że kolega z drużyny się obrazi i sobie pójdzie.

Himuro potrzebował samotności, chciał dać upust emocją z dala od uporczywych gapiów, z dala od niego. Ale za nim zdał sobie sprawę, Atsushi zagasił światło i podszedł do niego bliżej.

— Gdzie podział się łańcuszek? — zapytał Murasakibara, wodząc palcami po jego szyi.

— Już go nie potrzebuję — odpowiedział Himuro, a jego twarz rozświetlił radosny uśmiech.

_Jedynej osoby, którą potrzebuję, jesteś ty._

— Nie wygadaj bzdur, Muro-chin — odpowiedział ze złością w głosie Murasakibara, gdy podszedł do niego tak blisko, że nos Himuro o mały włos nie zderzył się z jego torsem.

Tatsuya, czując ciepły oddech na swoim karku, zadrżał nagle i zamarł bezruchu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że opuścił gardę, gdy upadł na miękką poduszkę, obezwładniony przez silny uścisk.

— Co ty robisz ze swoim życiem? — mruknął Murasakibara, upadając tuż obok.

Ciemność sprawiła, że Himuro widział tylko kontury twarzy Atsushiego, który zachichotał nagle, trzęsąc się ze śmiechu.

— Idź do siebie — ponaglił go, gdy ręce wielkoluda spoczęły na jego roznegliżowanym torsie.

— Wrony. Nie chcę — odparł. — I wiesz, co? Dałem z siebie wszystko, bo obiecałeś tort czekoladowy, jeśli potraktuję ich serio, Muro-chin — szepnął Murasakibara i na samą myśl oblizał usta, przyglądając się jak Himuro chowa twarz w poduszce, aby nie pokazywać całemu światu swoich zaczerwienionych uszu i policzków.

_Czego ode mnie chcesz?_

— Ale na przegraną mogą być truskawki, Muro-chin — zdecydował, przez chwilę szamotając się z nim, aby puścił poduszkę. Dopiero później Himuro zdał sobie sprawę z sensu jego słów, gdy ustami pieścił jego kark.

A gdy całował go w usta, pojął, że hotelowy budżet musiał zostać zapatrzony żelem pod prysznic o smaku truskawki.

_Wygrana miała smak słodkiej czekolady._

Murasakibara uśmiechnął się o dziewiątej wieczór, gdy Himuro przestał się wiercić i w końcu zasnął.

I to mu wystarczało.


End file.
